


A Party and Body Shots

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shots, F/F, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Horny 20 Year Olds, House Party, I can't think of anything else, Jealousy, Tattoos, getting drunk, smol violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clexa go to a party and things happen





	A Party and Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> A++ on summary writing skills, eh?
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Clarke slumps on the bed, panting. 

Lexa kisses her collarbone, smiling into the skin. 

As Clarke comes down from her high, her eyes lock with her girlfriend’s and they gravitate towards each other for a slow, deep kiss. 

Lexa’s hands start to wander and the blonde swats them away, glaring at the pouting brunette. 

“We said that was the last time,” Clarke tells her, rolling off the bed. “We’re already late and Raven is not above coming here.” 

Lexa sighs. “Fiiine,” she whines. 

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head at her silly girlfriend. 

They’ve been dating for 3 months - 3 months since Lexa swept Clarke up in the aquarium - and Clarke has never been happier. 

Clarke randomly looks over and sees her girlfriend watching her dress with dark eyes. 

Their eyes meet. “You’re insatiable,” Clarke tells her. 

Lexa shrugs with one shoulder. “I blame you.” 

“Is that so?” 

Lexa’s appreciative gaze wanders the length of Clarke’s body and she hums. 

Clarke winks at her when green eyes meet her own. “Get ready, perv.” 

Lexa scoffs but does move to grab her boyshorts. 

 

“God, you’re so hot,” Lexa says hotly, pressing kisses to Clarke’s neck. 

As soon as they were in the elevator, Lexa had Clarke pressed against the wall, hands cupping clothed breasts, puffy lips finding increasingly heated skin. 

Clarke is wearing black leggings with the galaxy on them, a white t-shirt that was hanging off one shoulder and black Chuck Taylor high tops. 

Clarke moans making Lexa pull back to look at her. 

If you asked Clarke, she couldn’t tell you which of them moved first but the next second, Lexa’s lips are against her own, tongue mapping her mouth for the thousandth time. 

 

“Finally!!” Raven yells when they walk in. 

“Sorry we’re late.” 

Raven scoffs. “Please, princess! We  _all_ know  _why_ you were late!” She wiggles her eyebrows at them. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, pushing past her. 

“Don’t try and deny it, Griff!!” 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes when she sees some girl trailing her fingers on the inside of her girlfriend’s forearm. 

Lexa was obviously oblivious, chatting excitedly about her tattoo, too absorbed to realize that the touch was  _more_  than just a little friendly. 

Clarke isn’t surprised that someone would use Lexa’s tattoos as a reason to touch her – muscly – arm. They  _are_  pretty cool. 

Lexa has a sleeve of marine life on her right arm, full color. On her left is another sleeve, this time of a dark forest on her forearm complete with a fierce looking wolf, the top half of her arm being dedicated to an amazing galaxy full of swirling stars and planets and comets. 

Clarke decides she’s had enough and makes her way to them, catching the last bit of their latest topic. 

“-girlfriend would really like that.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I’m not asking for sex, just some body shots. I’m sure she doesn’t mind sharing.” 

“She would,” Clarke says, glaring at the girl. 

Lexa looks up, immediately a smile on her face. 

Clarke feels bit better at seeing the natural reaction her girlfriend has to just seeing her. 

“Come on, babe. Let’s go find O and Rae.” 

Lexa nods, getting up from the couch. 

“Bye, Leslie,” Lexa says politely. 

“Bye,” she smirks. 

 

Both Clarke and Lexa get progressively drunker as the night wears on. 

“Come on!” Raven slurs. “Don’t be such a square! Where’s Party Girl Griffin?! Let’s do some body shots!” 

“I dunno, Rae,” Clarke says. 

“I don’t mind,” Lexa says. She’s the most sober of them simply because she could hold her alcohol very well. Raven tried to get her to drink more, but she didn’t want to get a bit of alcohol poisoning from drinking too much too fast. She’s done that enough in her life. 

“Yeah!!” Raven cheers. 

Lexa leans against the counter and Raven opens her shirt. She’s wearing black Chuck Taylors – low tops, black skinny jeans – that had to have been  _painted_ on,  _jesus_ , and a white and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up. 

Fuck her girlfriend is hot. 

Lexa chuckles but allows the drunk Latina to open her shirt. 

Raven huffs in offense when it takes her a while and Lexa has the audacity to say “I thought you were supposed to be good with your hands, Raven.” 

“Oh, trus’ me. She definitely is,” O pipes up in her girlfriend’s defense. 

Raven smirks triumphantly at her girlfriend’s aid as well as finding victory in disrobing Lexa. 

“Should I take it off?” Lexa asks. 

“No!” Clarke shouts quickly and blushes. 

“Worried about other girls seeing your sexy girlfriend’s body Clarke?” 

“No,” she says indignantly. “Well, yez. But tha’s not why. I’s just really hot. Leaving her shirt open like that.” 

Raven and Octavia look at Lexa and nod in agreement. 

“Alright, Griff!” Raven says, setting up the shot, moving Lexa’s shirt so it barely clung to her shoulders and leaving her athletic body open for all to lustfully look at. 

Clarke goes over to Lexa, both their eyes darkening. The blonde leans down, sucking the salt of Lexa’s collarbone, kissing her neck. Then she kisses lower before wrapping her lips around the glass in Lexa’s black sports bra. 

Clarke flings her head back, taking the shot like a champ and slamming the glass on the counter. 

She dives in, biting the lime and letting the juice fill Lexa’s mouth. She uses her teeth to take the now useless fruit from Lexa’s lips and toss it aside. 

The blonde goes back in, swirling her tongue around Lexa’s mouth as she laps up the juice. A trail of it drips down her chin, down her throat and to her chest. 

Lexa breaks the kiss, licking and sucking up the juice all the way to Clarke’s breasts. 

When Lexa comes back up, it’s only then that she hears the cheering. 

“Damn, Griff!!” Raven screams. “That was  _so_  hot!!” 

Clarke smirks. 

They decide that Lexa isn’t drunk enough so she takes 2 body shots off of Clarke. 

Clarke and Lexa start making out after, leaving the body shots to their friends. 

Eventually, they’re pulled away from each other and the girl from earlier, backed by a few other girls, beg Lexa to do body shots off of her. 

Lexa politely declines but Raven gets involved and convinces both her and Clarke to let them. 

Clarke feels her jealousy flare, a little more every time they do a shot. Lexa, however, doesn’t look very turned on though. 

Leslie goes last, but apparently thinks it’s a good idea to try what Clarke did. 

Lexa immediately pushes her away, pissed off. 

By the time she regains her balance, Clarke’s fist is in her eye. 

Raven is laughing maniacally and some of Leslie’s friends pull her away. 

Things start to calm down and Lexa goes to Clarke, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“I don’t blame you, Lex. ‘m not mad at you. I know you didn’t kiss her.” 

Lexa looks into her eyes and sees nothing but honestly and she sighs in relief. 

“Guess you more jealous than you thought huh, Clarkey?!” Raven yells obnoxiously. 

Clarke rolls her eyes but almost falls over – she’s drunker than she realized. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lexa says quietly. “There’s only one woman here that I want.” 

Clarke grins at her, bringing her in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

By the time the party is close to winding down, Raven has made sure that Lexa is just as drunk as the rest of them. 

“Let’s do more body shots!!” Raven shouts. 

“No-” Clarke tries to say but people cheer. 

A few people do shots. 

“Come on, Griff! Jus’ one more!” 

“No, Rae!” 

“Come on Clarkey!” Octavia butts in. “It won’t be the firs’ time we’ve done it!” 

“Ugh fine,” Clarke says, leaning against the counter. 

“Bitch don’t be cheap!” Octavia slurs, offended. “Take off your shirt and get up there!” 

Clarke huffs, taking off her shirt and climbing onto the counter. 

Octavia sets up the shot and then looks over before chuckling. 

She leans down to talk to Clarke without other people hearing. “Your girlfriend looks confusedly turned on.” 

Clarke glances over and sees Lexa looking turned on but also peering at them in curious confusion. 

Octavia takes her time on the shot and even Clarke would admit she got a bit turned on, especially with Lexa watching just a few feet away. 

Once Octavia is finished, Raven brings her into a kiss. 

Lexa comes over and she kisses Clarke. They have half a mind to keep going but break off at the wolf whistles and not wanting to give  _too_  much of a show. 

“What was that look earlier?” 

“What d’you mean?” Lexa asks confused. 

“When O was about to do the shot. You look curious and confused.” 

Lexa’s cheeks stain red. 

“What?” Clarke presses. 

“I’ve never really looked at Octavia like anything before but it was really hot,” Lexa admits. 

“Oh that’s it?” 

Lexa huffs. “No, Clarke. Like.” She pauses, trying to make her alcohol-addled brain think. ”If it waz another girl, I wouldn’ think she hot, jus’ you. And I wouldn’t be that into it ‘cause of it. But I waz.” 

Clarke smirks at her girlfriend. “You got a crush on O now? Should we have a threesome?” 

Lexa swats at her laughing. “Shut it asshole!” 

“Come on,” Clarke purrs. “Le’s go back to mine and I’ll make you forget your recent attraction,” she smirks. 

Lexa rolls her eyes at the teasing but allows Clarke to pull her out the door. 

 

Clarke makes good on her promise. 


End file.
